


Mint Chocolate Chip

by CiaranthePage



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaranthePage/pseuds/CiaranthePage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot tries ice cream for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mint Chocolate Chip

**Author's Note:**

> based on the following prompt from an anon: "writing prompt! peridot tries ice cream for the first time, feat. amethyst!"
> 
> i added steven for fun

“Just trust me P-dot, you’re gonna love it!”

 

Peridot tapped on her tablet, not doing anything in particular except avoiding looking up. Steven hummed a soft song, something Greg had been playing when they stopped by the car wash to get money for ice cream.

 

Amethyst had brought it up -- ice cream was one food of many she and Steven both enjoyed, and they agreed that the “Shorty Squad” needed another outing. So why not combine the two and introduce the newest Crystal Gem to the frozen dairy treat?

 

“They have tons of different flavors! I heard one store in Empire City has even more, but Dad and I couldn’t stop by when we went...” Steven said, trying to get Peridot to cheer up.

 

“Mhm,” Peridot hummed, still not wanting to meet their eyes.

 

Amethyst rolled her eyes, throwing an arm over Peridot’s shoulders. “Just trust us. I know Funland didn’t go as well as it could --” she stopped when Peridot flinched a little at the mention of their last outing. “Ice cream is _way_  better. No special stuff required.”

 

Peridot finally looked up, letting out a sigh. “Fine. But if it goes anything like the last time I tried eating, I am never trusting your recommendations again.”

 

Steven let out a semi-nervous laugh. Sometimes it was hard to tell if Peridot was joking.

 

They arrived at the ice cream shop. The door opened with a soft ring of a bell, and Steven lead Peridot over to the glass container that housed the many flavors. She looked inside, not bothering to read the labels.

 

“I like strawberry and vanilla the most,” Steven said, pointing to those flavors in turn. “And Garnet likes the blue and red raspberry swirl one, and Pearl doesn’t really like ice cream, but she said if she had to she’d eat cookies and cream!”

 

Peridot wrinkled her nose, unsure. Amethyst came over, already holding her ice cream -- two scoops, one of mine chocolate chip and one of blue moon. “You chosen one yet?” she asked.

 

Peridot huffed, crossing her arms. “No,” she said. “But... what is that one?”

 

She pointed to the mint chocolate chip scoop, and Amethyst looked at her. “It’s mint chocolate chip,” she explained.

 

“I want that one!”

 

Steven snickered -- she did seem to like things that were green -- and ordered both his and Peridot’s choices. He handed Peridot her ice cream, which was in a cup for... safety reasons. He showed her how to eat it with a spoon, and after paying, they all walked outside.

 

Peridot poked at the ice cream with her spoon, eventually putting it in her mouth. She made a soft noise of contentment, pleased with the sweet but chilling flavor on her tongue. “This is...,” she gasped, almost dropping her spoon. “I want more!”

 

“Maybe another time,” Steven said, licking his own cone. “You have to finish what you have first!”

 

“Hey, P-dot,” Amethyst said in a low voice, nudging Peridot. “If you eat a lot at once, it’ll be even _better_."

 

“Amethyst!” Steven protested, realizing what she had said, but it was too late -- Peridot had already scarfed down several more huge spoonfuls.

 

She cried out in pain, dropping her spoon in her cup when the area behind her gem suddenly erupted into a cold pain. “Ow ow ow ow ow!” she cried rubbing her gem in an attempt to make it stop. “That was _not_  better! What have you done to my gem?!”

 

“It’s okay, you just have to do this,” Steven said hurriedly, pressing his thumb to the roof of his mouth. “It’s called brain freeze. You shouldn’t eat it so fast, Peridot.”

 

Peridot copied his movements, and after a few moments, the pain subsided. She ate the rest of her ice cream in a much more cautious manner, a bit surprised (but pleasantly so) by the soft chunks of “chocolate” spread throughout.

 

“So how’d you like ice cream?” Amethyst asked, trying to give Peridot an apologetic smile. “Good?”

 

“...yes,” Peridot stated, nodding. “Even if it can cause this ‘brain freeze’, it is... good. We should eat more.”

 

“Soon,” Amethyst promised.

 

The trio headed home afterward, chatting. That was enough adventure for one day.


End file.
